


Dreams and Disappearing Kings

by TheTwilightDragon



Category: Kingdom Hearts, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Death, But I Mostly Know Video Game Soundtracks, Characterization: They Do What I Want, For Kingdom Hearts, Fowl language, Inadequately Explained Resurrections, JoJo Fandom Uses Song Titles as Fic Titles, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo, M/M, Main Villains Are Major Characters Too, Marluxia Is The Hero We Need, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant - Kingdom Hearts III, Other, Out of Character, Spoiler Warnings in Chapter Notes, Stands Work However I Want Them To, Trains Are Pecking Dangerous, Xehanort Gets Wrecked, and it shows, emphasis on, in other words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwilightDragon/pseuds/TheTwilightDragon
Summary: “Okay we need to get the key now,” Giorno said.“Shut up Giorno nobody cares about your stupid key,” Abbachipo said before remembering that Giorno dais key and not dream and then he said “now let’s go get that key,” and Giorno looked at him like tht.Giorno Giovanna has a dream and no one is going to stop him from realizing it. Together with his allies, he's going to defeat everything in his way.Also there's a Kingdom Hearts subplot.
Relationships: Author/References, Gelato/Sorbet (JoJo), Leone Abbacchio/Bruno Buccellati, Marluxia/Power, The Conductor (A Hat in Time)/Train, Xehanort/Getting Dunked On
Kudos: 3





	1. The Cast

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Warnings for the work as a whole:  
> JoJo Parts 1-6 with an emphasis on part 5 (and 3), Kingdom Hearts up to Dream Drop Distance.  
> Each chapter has specific spoiler warnings at the beginning.
> 
> ...Posting date is very relevant. If the misspellings get to be too much, please skip to the end of the work.

1\. Giorno Giovanna: Has a dream

2\. Bruno Bucciarati: NICE

3\. Leone Abbacchio: Liekes piss

3b. Guido Mista: Talks to his bullets

5\. Narancia Ghirga: Vocal percussion on a whole ‘nother level coming from my mind

6\. Pannacotta Fugo: Is too strong, here’s Formaggio instead

7\. Trish Una: Literally the only woman around, because we need to top the series that thought changing a 2:11 gender ratio into a 1:12 ratio is an improvement somehow


	2. Part 1: A New Friend! Welcom To Heating Up Mafia Boss’s Big HQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > “I know! I will grow a tree,” Giorno said, doing just that. It was not an oridnary tee either, it was an apple tree. But it did not have any applesm it only had blooms. Everyone looked at the tree and was very impressed by its beuti.
>> 
>> “Wow,” thye all saud.
> 
> The Journey Begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Warnings for the chapter: JoJo Parts 3-5 (effectively all the way through for 3, also all the way through for 4 just to be safe, and you really shouldn't be reading this if you're trying to avoid part 5 spoilers, but up to the end of Pompeii arc anyway), Kingdom Hearts... Chain of Memories I guess? On the level of 'character exists and has plans'.

“I Giorno Giovanna have a dream,” said Giorno Giovanna, who has a dream.

“Nice,” said Bruno Bucciarati, “I will help you achieve your dream.”

“Shut up Giorno, no one cares about your stupid dream,” said Abacchiop who hates Giorno for taking Bucciarati’s attention away from him. Probably. We don’t actually know why, he just does.

“Don’t be rude Abacchio,” Bruno said. Abbacchio started sulking and planning his revenge on Giorno.

Narancia and Mista were perfecting their choreography but it wasn’t the same without Fugo, who was Fugone.

“Why am I here?” Formaggio asked himself. No one answered him because they didn’t care and also he’s just kinda there implicitly anyway.

“Okay team we have to escort the boss’s daughter to him and this is definitely not an excuse to get close to him while we plan our coup,” Buccellati said and everyone believed him except Giorno who already knew the truth because he wanted to become the boss instead of the boss.

“Do I get any say in this?” asked Trish who was the boos’s daughter and she’s really awesome when you actually think abouyt it but mostly we don’t think about ti because thinking is too hard.

“No,” said everyone.

Okay so fisrt they had to get a key from Pompeii and they all went because I say so and you don’t split the party because if you split the party then you’ll all die or at least make the GM cry and then kill you if you do it too much don’t make the GM cry ge can kill all your characters.

“Okay we need to get the key now,” Giorno said.

“Shut up Giorno nobody cares about your stupid key,” Abbachipo said before remembering that Giorno dais key and not dream and then he said “now let’s go get that key,” and Giorno looked at him like tht and then he said “don’t look at me like that,” and then Giorno lookasd him like that even harder and then Abbachio poked him in thw sapghetitty.

“Stop fighting kids,” said Biccearati like a tierd parent that he probably is or at leadrt fels like all the time but they didn’t atop because they’re all just stupid children when you get right down to it,.

So then they went to go find that key but they couldn’t find the key just like that so they sll just kinda wandered off and I just said not to spollit the party pbut they didi it anyway.

Abbachio wanted to find the key so ge went and Giorno also wantef to find the key and Bucciarati yoo and they all went and Formaggio wa there too but Narancia giot lost but Truish was with him and I don’t know where Mista went he’s probabaly with them or not.

Anyway then they saw a mirror there and Giorno went to the mirror but then he got sucked into the mirror world!!! And Bucciarati scrteeched like an angry zipper and opened a portal into the miiro world thourhu pure maternal instinct.

“What you can’t do that!” said Illuso who controlled the mirror world but Bruno didn’t care he had to protect his youngest child who was Gionro.

So Bucciarati summoned Sticky Fingers and Illuso dieced he didn’t want to deal with this do he left the mirror world and went after Abbacchoi who was going to get the key instead.

“Giorno are you alright?” Bucciartai asked.

“Yes I’m fine but we need to get aout of the mirror world and go after that guy” Giorno said because he didn’t knoe what Illuso’s name was because he didn’t tell him.

“You’re right Giorno” Bucciarati said and opened a portal out of the mirror world. They saw Formaggio there but not Illuso. “He must have gone after abbachcio !” So they ran after them and when they got to the dog mosaic they saw…

Abbachio looking vary smug and holding the key while Moody Blues was beating up Illuso.

“Moody Blues OP newrf now!” Illuso cried and tried to go to the mirror world buyt Moody Blues was beating him up too hard so he couldn’t get awy. Then Formaggio felt sory for his teammate and made him small so Moody Blues couldn’t find him.

“I( fund the key and Giorno didn’t” Abbachipo said smugly like a smug påerson.

“Yes good work Abbacchio now ne need to find the rest of the team because we lost them at some point apparently?” Bucciarati said sitractedly. Abbachio glared at Giorno like it was somehow his fault that Bucciarati wasn’t paying enough attention to Abbacchio-. Giorno didn’t care.

“We should go back to the car and maybe they’re going to go there too so we can leave,” suggested Giorno.

“Yes that is a good idea Giorno. Let’s go back to the car!” Bucciarati said while Baachio gölared at Giorno even ahrder. Moody Blue couldn’t find Illuso so it disapeaared after beeping sadly.

So then they wwnet back to the car and Mista was there but Trish and Naranxia were not. “Should we go look for them`” Giorno asked but got know answer because right then Trish came running there and Narancia was after her.

“Narancia blew up the volcano!”

And it was true! Mount Vesuvius was erupting and the woman who lived there was screeching in anger because she’d have to leave her house quickly. She was a Stand-user who was after Josoeph Joesta’r s number-one dime even though Joseph doesn’t have a number-one dime so U don’t know what she thjiks she’s doing. It probably has something to do with her Steadn-powers.

Anyway none of that was important but what was important was that there was a volcano that was going to erupt so they had to leave right now so they all piled up in the van and Formaggio was holding a mirror but no one was paying any attention bu the point is that everyone got away and live.

“We have the key what do we do now?” Giorno asked in the car once they were safely on the road.”

“Shut up Giorno obviously we wait for the boss’s orders” Abbacchio said like he had a verbal tick of saying shut up Gionro.

“Abbacchio stop being so mean already” Burpn said and Ababchio fumed some more in anger. “But yes we wait for the booss’s orders so we know where to go next.”

They drove in the car for a while but htye got no new orders. after a while Mista said “Bucciarati we need to stop for lunch my pistols are hungry” And the pistols were all whining about being hungry and it wad ver annoyivg but Abbacchio didn’t tell themn to shut up because the weren’t Gionor and he only says that to Gionro.

“Okay we will stop for a while next” Bucciarati said and then they stopped afor lunch and for bathroom break and also Abbacchio went shoipping for wine probably but Trish wanted mineral water even though mineral water is terrible and you can’t drink it I know I once thought I was thirtsy enough to drink mineral water but I wasn’t it was still terrible.

But soon everyone was gathered back together except BABACIO. “Hey whe’re Abbacchio?” Narancia asked.

“Oh there he is,” Mista pointed out to a man nearby coming their wayt.

But suddenyl… Abbacchio cut off his own hand!!!1!

“What are you doing abbacio?!”

“I am not Abbachio!”

It was not! Abbacchio! aBBAchio was actually… Kira Yoshikage!!!!11!!!

Everyone gasmpef.

But then they realized thwy did bot actually know who this guy was tbut they gasped anywahy beaxcuse its’ really surpirising when people just randomly cut off their own hans for no reason?!

“Who are you?” Fugo asked but he wasn’t there so I dindt know someone who wasn’t Fugo asked and it just occurred to me that they probably don’t even speak the same language because Kira is Japanese and the rest are all Italians and I think Giorno might speak Japanese but the rest probabaly dopn’y but m ignoreing it they all underdstan eache other anyway.

“My name is Kira Yosjhikage” Kira Yoshikage saud and then he di the monologue you know the one but I’n not writing it down because I’d have to look it uo to make sure I get it right and that is just way too much effort. You can wirte it but really reLLY fast to get the desired effect if you want.

“That.. that explained nothing…” Gi9orno said.

“I don’t know why I’m here withrer… it doesn’t make anu snese, but you are clearly relayed to some of those afwul people who ruined my quiet life so I’m going to kill you and all youer friends too,” Kira said and soummoned Killer Queen which is his Stand and it looks like a cat but humaniod but you alreya know this don’t you.

Then everyone gasped again . “HE’s a Stand -user!” Mkista yelled.

“Killer Quwen!!”

And then Kira moved his thumb like hie was pressing a button and Killer Queen did so too.

And then a cat blew up!!!

“What you can’t be mean to cats only I can be mean to cats!” Formaggio excalmioned.

But then he was dragged away by the rest of the team because Kira was sending bombs after them and they needed to regroup before fighting him.

They all ducked down behind some wall to huddle and make plans except Abbacchio who still wasn’t there.

“What aere we going to do?” Trish asked because she didn’t’ know she had any powers and the explosions were too dangeroius for someone without a Stanf to fight but pobviosult having a Stand is what puts you in danger and not a serial killeetr having a Stand I’m sure all Kira’s victims werte a lot safer for not having Stands and nit even being able to see what hit them Jotaro said so so it must be truew.

“”I caould shoot him” MIstA excalimned and then he shot at Kira Yhohsikage but KIlelr Queen did an explosion and oll thr buölets weny back and hit Mista isetand.

“Well that sidn’t work,” Beuucearit observed. “Narancia, you shoot him”

So Narancia snet Aerosimth out but it couödn’t find Kira because of all the explosions. “Soory Bucceiartai I can’t find him,” Narancia said.

“Now what?” They couldn’t use any close.range Snatd s because thye’d just get blown up before they could reach Kira. If only they could stop time. If only.

“I know! I will grow a tree,” Giorno said, doing just that. It was not an oridnary tee either, it was an apple tree. But it did not have any applesm it only had blooms. Everyone looked at the tree and was very impressed by its beuti.

“Wow,” thye all saud.

“You should grow a cherry tree, the symbolism of cherry blossoms will surely attract great warriors to out aid!” Bucciarati said because he is very smart and knows about these things.

“Ok,” Giorno said, and grew a cherru tree. It had pink flowers.

“Yes, now we can get the help of someone with hair the clor of petals, someone who is loyal to their friends and merciless to their enemies. Soemone cool and scary and awesome!”

Meanwhile in Castle Oblivion the lord of the castle smirked menacingly. But he was too busi trying to depose of his own boss to go hekp the group beat theirs so he sent his apprentice instead.

Suddenlöy, the winf picked upö like a wold or a goddess or a wolf goddess ahd caused a breewxe. Some of the petals from the cheery tree were picked up by the wind as it swilred and swirldd and swriledd around a **dark portal** that sudely appeared out of nowhere. From that portal a figure in a black coat steepd through (they always call ti a black cloak in the games but it’s totally a coat).

Surrounded by a flurry of petals that remained even as the portal closed behind them, the figure surveyed the scene in front of them as the petals slowly dfited down. The tree remained miraculously untouched by the exlopsions that kept going off on the other side of the wall causing a lot of fires and destructions. For a moment, nobody sadid anything. Then ,the figure spoke with the voice of a young man “I heard you were having trouböe here. Would I be correct in assuming it has something to do with that?” They nodded towards the ecplosions.

“You would be correct. This man, Kirs Yoshijage, has something against Giorno’s family and is trying to kill us all. Could you help us fight him?” Buccellati said.

The man nodded, a clear smirjk in his voice “It would be mi pleasure.” With that, they leaped atop the wall, attracting Kira’s attention. Before he had a chance to react, though, he’d already summoned a Srtanf.

It was…

Hierophant Green!

“Emerald SAplash!!”

Dramatic orcahetral music began to play. The Emerald Spladh nicked Kira who onlny barely dodged it using Killer Queen’s help and put out some fires that the ecplosions had caused.

“Killer Queen!” Kiar tried to bloe up the figure but he cousldnt do it because Heireophan Queen was too fast and deflected all the explosion .

For a while it seemd like the to were about equela in strength, but then… Kira stepped slightly worng and was blatsed by EmeraldS1 Hierphoant Green has created a massivbe web aroind hiom while he was busy trying to fight its uaer-

“Tale this Kiar! Twenty meter radius EmerALD Splash!” The figure yelled, as emerald and high pressure water hit Kiar who couödn’t dodge because he was surrounded buy the web of the Heriophants Trap.

Kira Yoshikage was blown across the street and into the path of an ambulance!!!

NBut it missed him by a hair’s bterat!

“Lucm has sided with Yopshikeage Kira” he muttered, relieved.

And then he was ran owvrr by a fire engine instead!

“Awerseome!!” Narania cheered causing Foprmaggio to look at him like ‘WTF is erong with you?’.

“Well, that takes cxare of that I guess,” Buccllati shrugged.

The figure dropped down from the wallas the group got up and stopped huddlying..

“So who are you anyway?” Trish asked because she needs to be given sometohng to do I’m sorry Trish you deserve so much better than this.

The figure put tdoenw their hood revealing a Japåanes teenager with red hair.

“You may call me Kayomn,” Kakyoin saidl, Because the fourp didn’y know who Kakyoin was, they didn’t’ ask why he’s alaive even though he should be dead like the audonece would like to know, os you’re not getting ans naser to that. “My mentor heard your cry for help, but he coulsn’t come himself so he sent me instead.”

“WE are very grateful ofr your asid. Will you stay?” Bucciartai asked.

Kakyioin hummed. “I would like to, certainly, if you’ll have me.” He then turned to Gioron. “I have heard of your dream, Giorno Giovanna. It is a noble goal you have, and I wuld be honoured to participate in its realization,” Kakyoin said.

For amoment, th two maintined eye contact. Then Giorno nodded, and Kakyoin was officially accepted to the group! 32Coll, “ Mista said on the ground wherr eh was bleeding from the bullet wounds.

It was then that another figure approached them. This time,… it really was Abbachio! He looked around at the street yhat was still on fire and there was also a dae boduy.

“I was aeay for five minutes and now everything is rubble,” Abbacchio said resignedly.

“Actually you waree awwy for four minutes,” MIsta said like ti explained everthing and ot probably did, in his minf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The saddest thing here is that Kakyoin's entrance is probably the best attempt I've ever made to actually paint a scene. Descriptions are simply not among my strengths. I'll have to try harder, perhaps...

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering if I should post a readable (proofread) version of this fic alongside this one? On one hand, writing really sloppily and not fixing any spelling mistakes makes for a fine shorthand for 'this is a low-effort badfic, don't take seriously', but on the other it does make reading this much harder. So. Opinions?


End file.
